New life new War
by salamin
Summary: Darren styed at vampire at Vampire Mountain after being changed. NO war has started but will. He wants an assistant. He finds her. But dose he really know what she can do. If say i use bit off twilight i am saying NOW that i had not read twilight wile wri


Saying this know I do not own Darren Shan and this is my story of the war. Steve will come along later. It is in the future after Darren became a prince never left the mountain.

The assistant 

I have been on this earth for two hundred years or more. I am now a full vampire and a vampire prince. One night I was thinking about all the people I knew who are dead and then I got the idea. I got up and headed to the hall of princes. When I got to the hall of prince Vhanch, a new prince was there and I went up to tell him my idea.

The next day I started to set down Vampire Mountain feeling the scars down my face I set off. Vampire Mountain was a very dangerous mountain only the strong could survive this dangers mountain. Before setting off I packed seven bottles of blood and some water. It takes one year to get down from Vampire Mountain and two to get up it.

One year later I got to the village I had been after. I had come to this village for an assistant. I went to the nearest hotel and booked in under the name Darren Vassallo. I slept throughout the day and woke at eight a clock. It was pitch black; there was a gentle breeze in the air. I swept down searching for someone, someone who could be a perfect assistant. It was an hour before I saw her, she was wandering down an ally her clothes wrecked her brown hair was full of tatters. I climbed down to see her, she was young, and she looked about fifteenth. I felt sorry for her then I knew that I had found my assistant. I walked up to her, she stepped back, and I asked her name. After a minute she said "my name is Charlotte Stephenson". I asked her if she had parents Charlotte replied no. Then I ask her if she would like me to take her in she nodded. After that I told her she must become a half vampire and my assistant. The girl stepped back in horror and asked if I was a vampire I nodded. I did not know if the girl would say yes or no " I know you must have had a hard life but if you come with me you could join my family." Then suddenly she said yes and said it would be good be in a family again. I took her to my hotel and started to make her in to a half vampire. I tested her blood it was good blood. Then I took some of my blood and pumped it in to her.

The next night I woke Charlotte she told me she was hungry. An hour after telling her how to suck blood we set off. After a while a boy with black hair and lots of freckles came he was walking very slowly. When he came closer I pounced on him blew some of my breath on him and he passed out. I called Charlotte over after I had fed and told her to feed. Charlotte hesitated but knelt down put her lips to the hole I had made and started to suck up some blood. After a minute she raised her head and said, "That was easy". I sat up and laughed and told her it would get much harder. We went back to the hotel and I told that we would set off in the morning.

The next day we booked out of the hotel and started up Vampire Mountain. It was a long and deathly but I new what I was doing. As a vampire prince I could filter up the mountain so I did with Charlotte on my back I did so. Five minutes later we arrived at the stop. I knock on the door a guard came out and welcomed me and Charlotte in. Once we where in we headed to the hall of princes but when I got there the room it was filled with vamperees. The guards gave Charlotte two small daggers I told them no but they told me that every one had to FIGHT!

I was quite worried about Charlotte but what I didn't now about her I has about to find out but what was it? I ran off to help and then after a minute I heard a lot of a screaming. I slowly turned my head and all I saw was a big ball of water it seemed to be sucking up all of the vamperees. Then I look at charlotte she was controlling it. Suddenly it began to turn in to ice and freeze all of the vamperees in a ball of ice.

Every one in the hall looked at her with amazement. A cheer came over the hall and started to look at charlotte about two hours later I got her out of the hall to get to Mr Crepsley my teacher.

Mr Crepsley had a good look at her to see what magic she possessed. In the end he told me that she could control earth, fire, air, water, electricity, ice, telportation and could turn things into animals and herself. I was very shocked how a young girl could do all of this.

Then Charlotte spoke and said 'I have been able to do this all my life. People came to take me away they killed parents I got but my little brother didn't. The vammperees took him he had the power too. But they really wanted me and the only reason for the is because apart from all of my power I hold the angel of light and darkness with in me.


End file.
